rockosmodernlifefandomcom-20200215-history
Seat to Stardom
Seat to Stardom is episode 46b of Rocko's Modern Life. In this episode, Rocko becomes a famous underwear model, Wedgie Boy. The lack of free time stains his friendship with Heffer. Plot Rocko attempts to get Really Really Big Man's autograph while the superhero is putting his hands into the wet cement of the sidewalk along with the other body part prints of celebrities on the pavement. Rocko ends up being pushed by photographers and flies off, landing into the wet cement rear first before he is tossed away by security. The next day, Rocko, Heffer, and Filburt are inside Rocko's house reading the newspaper while eating breakfast. The picture shows Rocko's rear when he flew in front of Really Really Big Man's face, much to Rocko's embarrassment. When this spreads over O-Town, the block with the bottom prints is taken to the mall so the person could become an underwear model as the "Wedgie Boy". When Rocko sits on the block, he becomes the new Wedgie Boy. Rocko takes pictures at the Fab Photo building and walks in front of the audience. His rear makes him famous in O-Town and while he and Heffer are sitting at the bus stop, he gets chased by female birds and runs home. Rocko starts to get a bit annoyed of this. But things get worse when Heffer calls him and Rocko doesn't answer since he is too busy modeling. By the time Rocko gets home to call Heffer, the steer, feeling betrayed that Rocko didn't show up to watch monster movies with him, deliberately refuses to call him. Rocko then realizes that fame is alienating his friend from him, and decides to do everything he can to get out of it. The next day, Rocko finally gets a hold of Heffer, only to get his phone call interrupted by the managers at Fab Photo. Heffer thinks that Rocko has told him off and decides to give Rocko a piece of his mind tomorrow. The next night, at the Underwear Expo fashion show, Heffer meets up with Rocko to find that he was really being pushed to forget about his personal life by his manager. When Rocko tells Heffer about his struggle with fame and how (obviously) sick he is of it, Heffer puts on a G-string and shows off at the fashion show. He eventually becomes the new underwear model and as the prints "The End" are shown, he makes butt puns. Characters Featured *Rocko *Heffer *Filburt *Really Really Big Man *Ed Bighead *Chuck *Leon Trivia *This is the second time where Rocko gets another wedgie, the one in I Have No Son and this episode. *The title card is a parody of the logo for sunscreen brand Coppertone. *Spunky only appears on the title card for this episode. Quotes :Rocko: Everyone's going bonkers for me bum. :Heffer: "The End!" Get it?! "The End"?! (laughs) No "butts" about it! Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes staring Rocko Category:Episodes staring Heffer Category:Episodes staring the Bigheads Category:Episodes staring Filburt Category:Episodes directed by John McIntyre Category:Episodes storyboarded by Jeff Myers Category:Episodes written by Tim Hill Category:Episodes directed by Robert Hughes